


Blossom

by lumiere_esprit



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: I wanted to write some serene gay because sun and moon is a thing, Leaf is only mentioned but I tagged her anyway, M/M, Namelessshipping, So here we are, timeskip is weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumiere_esprit/pseuds/lumiere_esprit
Summary: Early spring is a time of change, especially in Red and Green's lives. Following years of an evolving relationship, the development comes full circle in spring.





	1. Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is a simple trashy namelessshipping fic that I wrote on a whim and is totally unbeta-ed. If you see anything that needs to be fixed, tell me.
> 
> Regardless, enjoy.

Under the newly blossoming trees near their hometown, he received a gift from his best friend.

A small pocket watch, with a tiny photo of the blossoming trees in the middle, held by glass. They parted ways as friends, uneasy friends but there was still kindness and understanding between them.

The next day they both received a gift. A gift which they had been dreaming of for years, since they knew such grandeur existed outside the small town from which they came. A gift which his success and the relationship of friends turned rivals would spring.

He was constantly chasing, and that was how it always had been. At the time, it was all their relationship ever would be.

Until he won.

Until he was the one running.

Until he ran so far that he thought no one would ever come to find him.

It was quiet at the top of the world.

…

It was lonely without him.

~~

Years passed. No one came running. He embraced the cool quiet of the top of the world, and lived alone.

People tried to defeat him.

(He didn’t have the courage to tell them that he wasn’t here for that, he just wanted to be left alone)

It was lonely without him.

~~~

Late winter brought a boy much like himself. A lively thing, who defeated him, and in return for the prize money, he gave him a letter.

It was handed over gingerly, as though this document would be deemed special to the recipient. For a moment, Red held the envelope, wanting to ask the boy where and why someone would send him something. The boy ran off without telling him his name.  
…

Annoying.

Carefully sitting in the slowly melting snow with the setting sun at his back, Red gently peeled the envelope open.

And promptly let it flutter to the ground after seeing the author.

Why would he send him something, after all these years?

Against his better judgement, he picked the letter up once again, and read its contents, ensuring he remembered every word escribed.

~~~

Early spring brought a visitor.

Not Leaf, as he expected. He had expected her to visit on account of their mother. Instead, he was greeted with someone taller, wiser, and frankly, more good-looking than his kind-hearted sister.

The visitor greeted him with the morning sun at his back, standing tall, and smiling at him.

“Hey, Red. I, uh, missed you.”

(It was quiet at the top of the world, until he came to alleviate the quiet.)

~~~

The hike down from the top of the world was tiring.

Spring had taken its hold early, and the snow that usually was still firm at this time of year was melting at a rapid pace, creating small rivers through the mud of the ground and fallen leaves from the last autumn when the snow melted. Which from Red’s knowledge, was a while ago.

Green was faster than him. He had tried to make the trip down the mountain as little as possible, so he stumbled over small things and was sweating almost all the way down.

He was shocked, every time, to see him waiting for him around the corner.

Finally.

Finally, was waiting for him, and looking out for him.

After all these years.

~~~

In the months after his return, his mother doted on him to make up for time lost, Leaf arrived back from Hoenn and brought sweet cookies of some kind home. His mother loved them.

After not speaking with anyone for years on end, his voice was rusty at first, and talking was a pain. Although small encouragement from his closest friends created a warm environment for him to share small tidbits of speech with them.

Green and Leaf took him to visit their new friends, and he learnt that boy’s name from Green.

Gold. From Johto. Friends with Silver.  
Nice kid, according to Green.

One day, he would have to thank him.

~~~

“I can’t believe you’re taller than me now,” grumbled Green, who was sitting on the floor with Eevee, “I’m the one getting hair ruffles.”

“… For some reason, I doubt you have a problem with that,” muttered Red from the room across the hall. “You seem to love hair ruffles.”

Sauntering over to Red, Green sat down next to him, Eevee following behind. “I, for one, beg to differ. You, Red, love hair ruffles.” Stretching up slightly to reach, Green gently ruffles his hair. “Look at your face! It matches your name.”

Smiling, Red leans back into the soft couch. “I still have it, you know,” Red poked Green’s chest. “The watch you gave me the day before we left.”

~~~

It was early spring when they left for Alola. 

This time, it was different. They might be leaving, but at least no one will be left behind.

Not after the first time.

~~~

FIN


	2. Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Green is a cheesy shit, Red gets embarrassed and he is a small child who hasn’t flown before. What a bean.
> 
> Right now, we only know 2 towns/cities in Alola, so if another one is more appropriate, I’ll change it after Sun and Moon is actually released.
> 
> Enjoy!

Airports were a foreign concept to him. He had flown on a pokemon, for sure. Birds and dragons alike, he’d seen them all. But planes?

It’s a little daunting.

Airport layouts are weird, and security is ridiculously tight (although for good reason, flying long distance over the oceans is much more dangerous than short distance over land).

It’s slightly stifling.

Green guides him through the airport by the hand, while he takes in the sheer amount of crap that an airport can contain.

Waiting at the gate to board, Green smiles at him over his shoulder.

~~~

He took the window seat. Since it was his first time flying like this. Not because he wanted to.

Watching the ground disappear from beneath the aircraft as it climbed higher and higher, into the clouds above the world.

Peering out the window, he watched as the clouds past by the aircraft, like fairy floss in the wind. Mesmerising.

Green clasped his hand, distracting him from the view outside. Turning to face him, he is greeted with a gentle kiss on the cheek.

“You’re much nicer to look at than outside.”

He shied away, blushing slightly. “… That… that was so cheesy, you dork.”

~~~

Seeing the tropical seas of Alola come into view, with its islands scattered throughout the pastel blue was perhaps one of the greatest things he had seen.

Landing in Alola on a humid spring day with all the trees in bloom, with Green (finally) looking up at him, trying to gauge a reaction, was the greatest so far.

~~~

They had decided to stay in a small cottage-like establishment up along the beach of Hau’oli City. It was a quiet place, that was perfect for a getaway from their exorbitantly loud and busy lives back in Kanto.

Walking out on the cream sands of the beach, Red sat close to the water, with the water gently lapping at his feet. His jeans exchanged for shorts because of the humid weather and the sun beating down on the landscape.

The back and forth of the waves is soothing, and the lukewarm water of Alola is perfect.

This is –

Green sits down next to him, and gently squeezes his hand in the sand.

This, is perfect.

~~~

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is much shorter than the first chapter. Sorry about that! The next couple will most likely be around this length as well.
> 
> More of a drabble kind of thing.
> 
> Regardless, I hope you liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> I s2g after finishing this,,,, this is tooth rotting.
> 
> Please forgive me for writing this :)


End file.
